Everything in its Right Place
by Sophie6
Summary: "Every time I'm away from you, or things get rough, I look at that picture, and I know that somehow I have you to come back to and my world is ok again."


**Written in honor of the lovely Mimozka's birthday :) Loosely based on my dearest friend Maggie (Honeeym) TVD fanfic 'Little Things' (with her permission)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

It is quiet in the foundry – Verdant is closed tonight and the only two other persons beside her that evening are Thea and Roy, who are upstairs in the offices.

But Oliver asked her to meet him here after work, so she complied, even if she's a bit curious as to why he made her come here on one of their rare night off.

As she is putting her purse on her workstation, she notices the tablet with the yellow post-it note.

_Read me._

Intrigued, she turns it on. In the middle of the screen is a folder with another 'read me' instruction and she opens it.

_My Felicity_

_Today is a special day...will you take a trip down memory lane with me?_

She smiles, wondering what it is about. Why is it a special day? She frowns, hoping she didn't forget any birthday or anniversary...but no.

Shrugging, she slides her finger on the screen to scroll to the next page.

There's a picture of her sitting at her workstation, in the very same chair she's sitting right now. She has a very concentrated look on her face. The dress she's wearing is one that got ruined one night after she spilled half of a bottle of red wine on it and that was months ago, probably even before they got together.

_Since the first time I saw you sitting in that chair, I knew things would never be the same. Just knowing you are there, looking out for me – for us - makes me feel so much stronger. I could never do this without you, and I sometimes feel like I don't say it enough. I could never do this without you, Felicity._

Her smiles grows, and she feels her heart swells. He maybe doesn't say it always with words, but he has plenty of other means to show his appreciation, and she enjoys every one of them.

The next picture is of her and Diggle sparring while Roy watches them from the side. She let out a joyful laugh, because she's never seen it before, and she's glad Oliver captured the moment.

_Do you know how much of a double threat you are ? Not only are you the smartest person on this planet, but now you kick ass too. Between Diggle, Roy, you and I, the bad guys don't stand a chance. We make one hell of a team._

When she scrolls to the next picture her eyes widen. It's a picture of her in bed, sleeping peacefully, her blond hair in disarray and half masking her face.

_You had no idea I took that picture, did you? Our first night together. Or rather, the morning after. From that day on, my life finally started to make sense and everything fell into place. Every time I'm away from you, or things get rough, I look at that picture, and I know that somehow I have you to come back to and my world is ok again._

Felicity puts her hand on her heart, feeling her eyes prickle a bit. She doesn't know where he's going with this, but she loves it very much. She loves _him_ so much.

A strangled chuckle escapes from her throat when she sees the next picture. She remembers that moment perfectly. She's wearing Oliver's green hood and holding his bow as if she's about to shoot, but she's looking at the camera with a playful grin and a wink.

_Aren't you glad that this is a close-up ? Because if I remember correctly, you weren't wearing much under my hood...I guess it is a good thing that neither Digg or Roy discovered how many times we christened the foundry that night._

Felicity feels her cheeks getting bright red. Oh yeah, she definitely remembers that epic night. And she sincerely hope that that picture – which he took with his phone – is password protected.

With a happy sigh she gets to the next picture, which is much more recent. It was during a weekend away in Coast city, and she's sitting on the beach, her back to the camera but her head is turned around and she's smiling widely. The sun is shining and reflecting on her blond hair falling loosely on her back. They had shared some positively blissful moments that weekend.

_That look on your face. That smile, the one reserved only for me (yes, I noticed it). To know that I'm responsible for putting that look of happiness in your eyes is the most powerful feeling in the world. And I want to spend the rest of my life making sure that you feel that way too, and that light in your eyes never goes away._

_Which brings me to this..._

There is no photo on the next page, just a few words, and a shocked cry breaks from her lips.

_Felicity, will you marry me ?_

Her hands fly to her mouth and her eyes are suddenly filled with tears.

"Will you?"

She turns around and sees Oliver, sporting a goofy smile on his face and an insecure look in his eyes. She lets out a happy sob, wondering how that confident , billionaire CEO, who roams the streets at night to put arrows in bad people can look so adorably awkward and uncertain while holding the prettiest ring she's ever seen in the palm of his hand.

Does he even think for a minute that she's going to refuse him? Yes, that big doofus probably does.

She literally jumps out from her chair into his arms with a resounding "Yes!" and they seal it with a kiss that leaves them both breathless. And then he reverently puts the ring on her finger, before pulling her against him once more and celebrate the best way they know.

Felicity has called Oliver a few names since she met him. Boss, partner, best friend, boyfriend. But the one she's about to add to the list is her favorite so far.

_Husband._


End file.
